


Data convinces Geordi to take a break

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data just wants him to take care of himself, Geordi works too hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: "Just finish this repair and then you can sleep, he attempted to convince himself, just keep going for a bit longer. Of course the mental promise of 'just finish this repair' had started 2 hours and a few different damaged areas ago, but Geordi hoped he could trick his brain into powering on through for at least a short while longer."There's always a lot of work to be done on a starship, but rest is just as important as repairs.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Data convinces Geordi to take a break

Geordi was struggling to get his eyes to focus, a strange phenomenon given that he'd didn't actually use his eyes to see. He supposed that wearing the VISOR through far too long a shift while running on little sleep given the far too long shift he worked the day before would probably result in a similar effect, even if the images did get sent directly into his brain. The headache the VISOR gave him was a constant in Geordi’s life, but it was getting undeniably worse the longer he kept working. Just finish this repair and then you can sleep, he attempted to convince himself, just keep going for a bit longer. Of course the mental promise of 'just finish this repair' had started 2 hours and a few different damaged areas ago, but Geordi hoped he could trick his brain into powering on through for at least a short while longer. Being Chief Engineer of a starship as accident prone as the Enterprise was tough work, if it wasn't a sentient rock it was a wormhole and if it wasn't a wormhole it was the Romulans and if it wasn't the Romulans it was the Borg and if-

"Geordi," a surprisingly exasperated voice sounded from above the console he was working under.

Geordi bumped his head extracting himself from the console. "Ow! Damn..." he lightly pressed his finger tips against the area of his head that had collided with the metal. Data looked down at him from where he stood next to the console with concern but Geordi shook it off.

"Don’t worry about it, Data, just a bump. You wanted something?" Geordi knew the effort would prove to be useless but he was hoping that Data would let him continue working, at least until he finished this repair.

For a self described emotionless android Data sure did a good job at looking disapproving. "Geordi, how long have you been working?" Data stared at Geordi in a way that gave him a sense that the state of his health was being assessed.

"C'mon Data, you know when my shift starts, you don't have to make me say it."

"Geordi, you have been at work for 16 hours. That is unacceptable, you are putting your health at risk," Data crouched down and started to pack away Geordi's equipment.

"Data stop that, I need to finish this before I go to sleep," Geordi attempted to start retrieving his equipment but there was no way he was going to get it back faster than Data could put it away.

"No, Geordi, you need to rest. I will speak to Ensign Houssain about finishing the repairs you are working on. In the mean time, you will put away the remainder of your equipment and wait for me to take you back to your quarters so that you can rest," Data turned and walked over to a different console, presumably where Ensign Houssain was currently working.

Geordi mumbled that he was perfectly capable of reaching his quarters by himself but when he stood up and immediately nearly lost his balance, he decided that maybe Data was right on that one. Geordi concluded that it would probably be best to just accept his fate and put away his tools before Data got back.

"Is Ensign Houssain gonna be alright finishing those repairs?" Geordi asked once Data had returned.

"Yes, she said that it should not be an issue for her to complete them," Data reached out and took hold of Geordi's wrist, "Now I will walk you to your quarters and ensure you get some rest."

Geordi had a feeling that the hand on his wrist wasn't just there to guide him, Data was probably, at least in part, using it as an excuse to subtly continue his analysis of Geordi's health. Geordi shook his head but put up no more resistance, allowing Data to gently pull him along, walking towards and into the turbo lift, perhaps stumbling a little on his way, though he'd be loathe to admit it. After Data told the computer which deck to go to he turned to Geordi.

"Geordi, you cannot continue to overwork yourself and put your health in danger. You are clearly unwell, you are more irritable than usual, you appear out of breath even from the walk from engineering to the turbo lift, and you are struggling to stay upright," Data let go of Geordi's wrist to put his arm around Geordi's waist to provide him with more support, "If there are too many repairs for you to complete on your own without exhausting yourself then you should direct some of your engineering staff away from work that is not essential until the repairs are completed. If there is an insufficient number of available engineering staff to work on the repairs then I am sure the Captain would not object to me joining you to help with the repairs for part of my shift. I do not wish for you to come to harm from overworking yourself. If necessary I am always capable of using my off duty hours to complete repairs, I will not suffer from extended periods of work."

Geordi's brain was going a little slower than usual, so it took him a couple seconds to catch up with what Data had said.

"Data, I can't ask you to sacrifice your free time to do my work, that just isn't fair. You deserve to have free time to play with Spot or practice with your violin or read Sherlock Holmes books, if I have work to do then that's my problem. I chose to take on those responsiblities when I agreed to become Chief Engineer." At that moment the turbo lift doors slid open and Data began guiding Geordi in the direction of his quarters.

"Geordi, I would prefer to spend some of my free time helping with repairs than see your health deteriorate."

"Data it's just a couple late shifts, that's all," Geordi placed his hand over Data's on his waist, "I promise I won't work myself so hard that I collapse or anything."

"I do not need to remind you of the times you have almost done exactly that."

"There was no way I was going to stop working when the Borg had just attacked and could have done again any second!” Data opened his mouth to respond but Geordi guessed what he was planning to say and beat him to it, “I know that was just one of the times, but still."

Data didn’t say anything in response as Geordi input the access code for his quarters and lead Data inside. He gave him a quick and slightly apologetic kiss on the cheek before letting go of Data’s hand and walking away to go replicate himself something to eat.

"Do you want anything?" Geordi called back to Data who had remained close to the door.

"No, thank you," Data walked over to join Geordi by the replicator, not yet ready to give up on his mission, "Geordi, I need you to understand that your behaviour is not beneficial, to yourself or to the ship. Working so hard that you struggle to stay awake on shift hurts you and reduces your ability to cope with the work that you normally excell at. As your boyfriend I ask you to take better care of yourself for your own sake, and as the Second Officer of the Enterprise I ask you to make sure you will be capable of doing your job without risking collapse. The ship depends upon you and I care for you. Please, Geordi, rest when you need to, do not work yourself to the point of illness."

Geordi sighed, he knew Data was more than a little concerned for him and even if he tried to ignore how badly he could overwork himself, he knew Data was right. "Okay Data, yeah. I'm sorry. I know it takes a lot to upset you this much, personally and professionally, I guess I haven't been paying proper attention to just how badly I keep pushing myself lately. I'll be a little easier on myself in future, I can’t promise I’ll be perfect, but I will try," Geordi reached out to touch Data's arm, "Are you gonna be staying?"

"If you will allow me, then yes. And thank you, I understand that you are what Counsellor Troi describes as a 'workaholic', and that the Enterprise is often in need of your expertise, but you deserve to rest, even if you do not view rest as productive."

Data sat quietly with Geordi as he ate his replicated meal. Geordi guessed Data was filing this particular incident away for future reference under the heading 'How to take care of Geordi' and he smiled.

They prepared for bed without much conversation, Data borrowing a t shirt of Geordi's in place of his usual pyjamas, as he did not wish to leave Geordi long enough to retrieve them from his own quarters and Geordi refused to let him sleep in his uniform. Data noted the clear relief Geordi felt when he commanded the computer to dim the lights, finally removing his VISOR and climbing into bed. Data joined him and wrapped an arm around Geordi's middle.

"Making sure I won't run off to go do more repairs?" Geordi laughed.

"I have considered the possibility," Data shifted slightly to lay his head on Geordi's chest, partly because he liked to and partly to stop Geordi from sneaking off once he activated his sleep cycle.

"I promise I won't go wandering off, either you or Doctor Crusher just might stun me in order to make me get more sleep if I try that," Geordi stroked Data's hair as he spoke.

"I would not stun you unless the conditions were extreme. However, I am not certain the Doctor would not resort to such methods somewhat sooner."

"Fair enough," Geordi chuckled.

"I will not stun you but I am not above carrying you away from your work if the situation calls for it."

"Well that would certainly give the ensigns something to talk about."

They were silent for some time before Geordi spoke into the darkness, "I love you, Data. I know I'm a pain sometimes, especially when I'm tired, but I do love you a whole damn lot."

"I love you too, Geordi. I think you being somewhat difficult when you are tired does not match up to me taking control of the ship several times, so you can certainly be forgiven for your behaviour."

"Those times you took over the ship weren't your fault Data!" Geordi objected.

"Perhaps not. I believe I am currently achieving the opposite of my aim to convince you to rest, so it would be best if we ceased conversation now."

Geordi smiled, "Okay then Data, goodnight."

"Sleep well, Geordi."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a bit more daforge content, you can find my daforge fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
